


Иногда ты бываешь странным

by Miriamel



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фитц слишком измучен, и Ночной Волк, чтобы охранять его, берёт контроль над его телом.</p><p>Бета: Aviendha.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда ты бываешь странным

«Я не помнил, как попал в постель.

Я снова задрожал. Рядом со мной пошевелилась Молли. Она прижалась ко мне и сонно улыбнулась.

— Ты иногда бываешь странным, — тепло выдохнула она. — Но я тебя люблю. — Она снова закрыла глаза.

_Ночной Волк!_

_Я здесь._

Он всегда был здесь. Внезапно я понял, что не могу задать вопрос. Я не хотел знать».

Робин Хобб «Королевский Убийца»

 

Мокрый день. Мыши забились в норы, зайцы прячутся под кустами. Дождь отбивает запах хищника, но и не даёт ему учуять добычу. Шкура промокла и отяжелела. Ветер топорщит шерсть и царапает глаза. К брюху липнут листья и сучья. Липкая грязь расползается под подушками лап, просачивается между пальцами. Маленький Брат мог бы вытащить противные комки, но вместо этого занимается своими глупыми делами.

_Поспи. Во сне плохая погода пройдёт быстрее._

_Мне было бы легче уснуть, если бы ты принёс мне мяса. Или имбирный пряник._

_Я у короля. Иди поохоться, если голодный._

Маленький Брат закрывается. Очень умно — советовать голодному волку охотиться.

Если потрясти головой, удастся избавиться от части воды, пытающейся пробраться в уши. Если как следует отряхнуться и заползти под эту вот корягу, будет не так мокро.

Слишком много «если». Это человеческие мысли. Волки не думают о возможностях. Никакие мысли не остановят потоки воды и не превратят их в жирных ленивых кроликов. Мир таков, какой он есть. Что могло бы быть, не должно иметь значения.

Снова человеческая мысль. «Должен» — понятие из странного мира Маленького Брата.

Пусть о долге думает человек. Волку более пристало сунуть нос под хвост и переждать шторм.

Стоит прилечь отдохнуть, как Маленький Брат находит неприятности. Другие люди напали на него, странно, не так, как напал бы волк. Охота сегодня не задалась, и, оказывается, очень приятно _толкнуть_ много возомнившего о себе человека. Он получает весь нерастраченный азарт.

_МЫ СТАЯ!_

_Толкнуть_ мало. Враг устоял и снова нападает.

Маленький Брат после занятий со своим королём скулит, как детёныш, и столь же беззащитен. Никому нельзя нападать на детёныша, никому нельзя нападать на Маленького Брата. Непонятно, откуда взялся серебристый мост, но на его противоположном конце стоит обидчик. Неизвестный, страшный мост. Взбежать и схватить врага за горло, разорвать когтями, чтобы вместе с Маленьким Братом разделить это мясо. Плохой человек, напал на нас, но станет хорошим мясом, которое нас насытит. Или плохое мясо? Колется мыслями, серебрится, как мост, и больше не хочется его есть. Хочется, чтобы человек просто перестал быть.

_Не убивай. Не убивай! НЕ УБИВАЙ!_

Тоже почуял, что это плохое мясо? Нет, это снова правила людей. Они не стоят времени, которое нужно для того, чтобы в них разобраться. Надо слушаться Маленького Брата, он знает все эти глупые правила. Волку нет до них дела, но для Брата они важны.

Бросает врага: пусть корячится и боится. Брат становится совсем маленьким, съёживается подобно щенку. Встать над ним, оскалиться, зарычать: он велел отпустить, но если ещё нападут — загрызу. Не успеет остановить.

Ускользает. Враг что-то сделал с ним, или Маленький Брат сам сделал с собой что-то. Трудно понять, что происходит. Шаги, голоса, спор — всё тише и дальше. Круги перед глазами. Тошнота — очень плохо, сегодня Маленький Брат съел хороший обед, жалко его потерять. Звуки стихают. Непонятно, ушли люди или уши больше не хотят слушать.

_Брат. Ты умираешь?_

_Нет. Но мне больно._

_Отдыхай. Я буду сторожить._

В тёплой постели приятнее, чем на мокрых листьях. Слабое тело Маленького Брата цело: в схватке участвовало только то, что находится внутри, самость. Волку достаётся здоровое, но очень сонное тело. Не настолько сонное, чтобы не услышать шаги.

Тело помнит, как двигаться. Это хорошо. Оно знает, как открыть дверь, а волк чует, кто стоит за порогом.

— На кого ты похож!

Упирает руки в бока, смотрит сердито — сдвинула эти свои человеческие брови, смотрит исподлобья. Значит — сердится? Этот нос плохо чувствует запах, но удаётся уловить… грусть? Грусть, вот что она решила спрятать под сердитыми взглядами. Люди любят прятать свои истинные чувства и намерения.

Почему она грустная? Тяжело разобраться без Маленького Брата. Может быть, голодна? Здесь нечего есть, не пахнет ничем, кроме комнаты, в которой слишком долго жил человек. И странных трав, которыми тянет из щели в стене. Волк мог бы наловить для неё столько дичи, что хватило бы на дюжину самок. Но здесь нужно быть человеком, чтобы добыть еду. Может быть, её утешит, если подойти поближе и извиниться?

Она недавно ела, от губ пахнет сладостью и имбирём. Больное сознание Маленького Брата на время оставило это тело, и его больше не тошнит. Ему снова нравится вкусная еда. Лизнуть губы — точно, имбирный пряник. Может быть, у неё есть ещё один в кармане? Маленький Брат всегда достаёт их из карманов. Надо проверить все эти слои ткани — выходит долго, потому что очень много складок. Руки — полезная штука. Иногда. Довольно часто. Но нужно долго учиться, чтобы пользоваться ими. Иначе выходит вот так вот бестолково.

— Что ты делаешь?..

Больше не сердится? Удивлённая? Не только. Дыхание частое, кровь приливает к коже. Если приблизиться к безволосой щеке, чувствуется, как от лица исходит жар. Человеческий нос плохо чует, но этот запах ни с чем не спутать. Она загрустила и пришла к своему самцу за утешением.

Тело полностью оправилось и с готовностью отвечает на призыв женщины. Нужно сделать, как делает Маленький Брат: взять за руку, завести в комнату и закрыть дверь.

— Фитц, — она улыбается и обвивает шею тёплыми, пахнущими воском руками. Ей всё ещё невесело, но начинает проступать надежда. Это почти так же приятно, как странно большие молочные железы, упёршиеся в грудь этого тела. Интересно, зачем человеческой самке такие большие? Сунуть нос, чтобы проверить, и наткнуться на слой ткани. Людям, безволосым, приходится пользоваться искусственными шкурами. И руками, чтобы их снять. Но тяжело: столько пальцев, каждый должен шевелиться независимо. Разорвать нельзя: женщине Маленького Брата будет больно, а одежда для людей является ценностью. Почти как мясо. Её тоже нельзя портить. Волк никогда не следил, как следует обращаться с одеждой. Не знает, что надо сделать, чтобы выползти из неё.

— Что ты делаешь? — звучит раздражение и нетерпение. Это понятно, волк чувствует то же самое. — Дай я.

Так интересно наблюдать за стремительными движениями пальцев. Завязки поддаются ей так же легко, как кость волчьим зубам и иглы дикобраза Маленькому Брату. Настало время подумать об одежде Маленького Брата. Женщина решает то же. Обнажившись, она принимается за шкуры своего самца. Становится холодно, но когда она снова охватывает сильными руками, на смену приходит жар.

Губы приятно пахнут пряником. За ушами, там, где начинают расти волосы, воняет резким, неестественным, отдалённо напоминающим цветы. Бесполезная штука: перебивает запах тела. Даже не хочется заниматься шеей, несмотря на нежный изгиб и учащённые вздохи от каждого прикосновения.

Увлекает на кровать и падает на спину. Волосы распушаются вокруг головы. Надо, чтобы не шевелилась, а то запутается. Забраться сверху, опершись коленями по обе стороны от неё. Кровать шевелится, прогибается: ненадёжная, не как земля.

Сильные руки обхватывают бока. Тёплые, безволосая кожа ощущает каждое движение. Плотно прижимает ладони и неторопливо оглаживает. Закрыть глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться и чувствовать.

— Что с тобой, Фитц? — тихое, нежное, пощекотавшее щеку. Выдохнуть. Открыть глаза.

Спуститься ниже, потереться о молочные железы. Об одну, потом о вторую. Мягкие, колышутся от прикосновений. Упруго проминаются под языком. Соски торчат и цепляются за кожу. Пахнут, не так, как остальное тело. Ещё приятнее.

Отстраниться, встать над ней, опираясь на колени и кулаки.

Подо мной, вся, моя. Раскрытая. Чисто, хорошо пахнет — там, где не испачкала себя вонью. Хорошо сложенная, здоровая. С сильными мышцами, глубокой грудной клеткой, длинными ногами, ясными глазами, блестящими волосами. Регулярно и хорошо питается. Родит сильных детёнышей и сможет их выкормить.

Присесть на пятки, сунуться в треугольник редких волос. Запах возбуждённой самки. Напряжённые мышцы на внутренних сторонах бёдер. Напрягает низ живота, и кожа между ног ритмично натягивается. Волк зарывается носом в жёсткие тёмно-рыжие волосы, ищет щель. Язык нащупывает складки тела, проталкивается между ними, раскрывает. Пробует тягучий, тяжёлый аромат — только так можно им насладиться. Лизнуть — она дёргается, стонет. Кровать пошатывается. Лизнуть ещё — снова дёргается. Склонить голову набок, чтобы язык расположился по форме щели, и начать лакать. Она двигает сведёнными от напряжения бёдрами, медленно, неритмично. Волк двигает языком медленнее, следуя каждому движению, с силой проводя по скользкому телу, ощупывая каждый бугорок. Дышит всё более рвано. Задерживает дыхание. Вскрикивает и бьётся, вжимаясь в лицо и глубже насаживаясь на язык.

Влажная, расслабленная, притягивает вверх, касается мягкими губами. Сгибает ноги, приподнимается. Волк опускается навстречу и сам собой скользит по мокрому в расслабленное тело, которое вздрагивает и обхватывает в ответ. Терпит запах за ушами, оказавшийся так близко к носу. Слушает дыхание, подхватывает каждое движение. Женщина достигает наслаждения снова, вместе с волком. Потом они отдыхают и совокупляются снова. Потом женщина засыпает, больше не грустная, с раздвинутыми ногами и лежащим между ними волком.

Очень сонным волком. Собрался покараулить Маленького Брата и вот тоже уснёт. Истома в теле, умиротворяющий запах вокруг.

Вдруг волк распахивает глаза, задерживает дыхание. Сердце начинает биться часто и сильно. Слабый, ни на что не годный человеческий нос! Волк фыркает, и тёплая женщина под ним шевелится, не просыпаясь. Только сейчас понял!

Аккуратно сдвигается, чтобы не давить на живот. Вспоминает, что у людей есть руки, и кладёт ладонь на пока ещё плоский живот. Мягкий, беззащитный. Там живёт детёныш. Она знает? Если да, почему не говорит Маленькому Брату? Почему была грустная? Сомневалась, что он сможет её защитить? Беспокоилась, где взять еды?

Снова человеческие переживания. В них нет никакого смысла. Главное, что волк умеет молчать и не лезть не в своё дело. Женщина расскажет Маленькому Брату, когда сама захочет.

Остаётся надеяться, что его небогатого ума хватит на то, чтобы ничего не испортить.


End file.
